Sickness (Brian and Stewie)
by BrewieBlog
Summary: Stewie catches a bug but doesn't seem like he's getting better. (Suck at summaries) (Complete)


Stewie groaned as he stirred and moaned. It's midnight and he is exhausted but his little body would not sleep. He whimpered as his stomach rolled dangerously. To make this all worse: he has playgroup tomorrow.

He could feel himself sweating, he was shivering but sweating too much for his blanket. He slowly sat up and pushed Rupert away. "I'm sorry Rupert but I don't feel like cuddling tonight." He sniffled as he rubbed his tired eyes. He slowly sat up and stumbled out of his crib. Hopefully, his nausea would go away.

He stumbled to the bathroom, one hand on his stomach. He placed his head on the toilet while holding his stomach. He moaned as his stomach rolled dangerously again. Nothing came out first but the second time. He throws up last nights dinner. His throat burns as he carried on puking. His moaned as he started to whimper. He always goes weak he's sick. He hates it. He feels worthless.

Ones he finished puking, he flushed the toilet and rested his head against his hands. He slowly sat up and stumbled back to his room. He paused for a moment and he looked downstairs. Remembering Brian was sleeping downstairs since Peter and Lois wanted some alone time. Tears welled up in Stewie's eyes. He doesn't want to sound gay or needy or anything but all he wants to do is sleep next to Brian.

He slowly walked downstairs and went towards where Brian was. Who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa? He grabbed Brian's arm and started to shake him.

Brian stirred as he opened his eyes. "Stewie? What the hell." Brian picked up his phone from the table and checked the time.

"It's 1:34 am, What do you want?"

Stewie whimpered as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Brian looked over concerned. "I'm sorry for being harsh. What the matter?"

"I...Don't feel very well."

Brian sat up and placed a paw on his head. "You're burning up! How do you feel?"

"I have a headache and feel v-very hot. I also j-just the-threw up? Please, can you sleep with me" Stewie hate feeling like this? He feels so weak and useless.

Brian nodded as he sat up and picked up Stewie. Stewie wrapped his arms around Brian's neck while he walked upstairs. Brian placed Stewie in his crib and climbed over. He laid down and pulled the child against his chest. "Try and get some sleep. I am right here if you need me." Brian yawned as he cuddled Stewie and fell asleep. Stewie nodded as he shuffled against Brian and closed his eyes. Sleep overtaken him.

...

Stewie did end up falling back to sleep but woken up again when his stomach started to roll dangerously again. He quickly sat up and pushed Brian off him. He ended falling out from his crib but that doesn't stop him. Who quickly rushed towards the bathroom.

Brian has woken up by the loud thump and quickly sat up to follow his little buddy. He walked towards the bathroom and found Stewie puking up again.

"Stewie." Brian kneeled down towards Stewie and rubbed his back.

"If your sick like like then I'm not taking you to preschool tomorrow. I talk to Lois and convince her to keep you home." Stewie nodded as he sniffles. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. He looked towards Brian.

Brian reached over and rubbed his back. "You feeling okay now." Stewie shook his head before leaning against him. Brian quickly shifted so Stewie was laying down rather than hunched over. He wrapped his arms around the kid and held him close.

"There you are, you be alright," Brian whispered as he stroked Stewies head.

Stewie doesn't know why Brian is being so nice to him. Yeah, there were best friends and they do have their sweet moments but that's it. Brian was never this gently with him before. They were never this gently. Stewie couldn't think anymore. Before he knew it, he was back on the toilet. Puking again.

That's when it hit Brian. He had never seen Stewie this sick before and he was worried sick.

This is going to be a long night...

...

4:45 am

It's been fifteen minutes and Stewie still couldn't get off the bathroom floor. He was sitting by the toilet with his head resting against Brian's chest. Brian's paw rubbing his head. Brian knows how panicked Stewie gets when he pukes. So's, he tries his best to comfort him. Every five minutes, Stewie would be ending up puking then the whole scene would just repeat.

It is now certainly 4:34 in the morning and both of them are extremely tired. Finally, Stewie stomach has finally calmed down, who was feeling extremely knackered. He yawned softly as he snuggled against Brian's chest. "Are you done," Brian whispered as Stewie nodded. Brian flushed the toilet and picked up Stewie. He slowly walked back to the kid's room and laid Stewie down. Wrapping the blankets around him. He climbed over and pulled the child into an embrace.

"Get some sleep, I am right here if you need me. You don't have to worry about going to preschool tomorrow." Stewie nodded as he started to doze off.

...

7:29 am

Stewie woke up again with his stomach rolling dangerously again. He quickly sat up but it was too late. He ended up puking on the spot. He puked on the bed and all over his chest. Tears welled up his eyes as he puked up again. Brian's eyes slowly opened as he groaned. He sat up and looked towards Stewie. His eyes widen in concern as he reached over and pulled the blanket off him. He sat up and picked up the crying child. He hushed the child as he climbed over the crip. He walked towards the closet and took out a clean blanket. The wrapped the blanket around the kid and hugged him close.

"It's okay, I got you." He whispered as Stewie wrapped his arms around Brian's waist.

"Come on Kid, let's get you in the bath." Brian walked towards the bathroom and placed Stewie on the toilet seat. He turned on the water and smiled towards Stewie.

"I'm just going to get you a fresh towel and clothes. Stay here just in case you throw up again." Stewie nodded tiredly as he rested his head against the wall.

Brian gave him a worried look before walking away. He walked towards the kid's room and took out fresh clothes. He walked downstairs and walked into the living room. He took out a fresh towel from the clean laundry.

"B-Brian, Whats going on?" Lois asked as she walked downstairs. Brian jumped as he turned around and spotting Lois.

"Oh hey Lois, sorry to wake you. Stewie isn't feeling very well so I'm sorting him out."

"Thank you, Brian, You don't have to sort out Stewie. Here, pass me the towel. You go and rest." Lois smiled softly.

"It 's no trouble, Lois. I don't mind taking care of him."

"Okay then, Thanks, Brian." Lois smiled as she walked upstairs. Brian sighed as he walked back upstairs and walked into the bathroom. Seeing Lois checking Stewie.

"He's not good, ones he out of the bath, I'm going to check his temperature." She kisses Stewie's head before walking away. Ones the bath was full. Brian took of Stewie PJs and helped him into the bath. He grabbed the body wash and started to wash Stewie's body. He could see the sick expression in his eyes. His face was pale, his eyes were droopy and bloodshot. You could see the sweat on his head. It's wasn't good and he's worried.

"Br-y?"

"Yeah, Kid."

"I...Could you fetch me some water please." Brian nodded as he picked up Stewie and unplugged the bath. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around Stewie. He walked towards the kid's room and placed him down on the changing table. He took out a fresh diaper and put it on the kid before slipping on his new cleaned jammers. He smiled towards Stewie while he placed Stewie down on his crip and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Lois has cleaned your covers. I'm just going to get you some water." Brian smiled as he stood up and slowly walked out. Stewie nodded as he watched Brian walked out. He yawned as he cuddled into his pillow.

"Hey Sweetie, how is my little brave boy." Stewie glared when he heard his mothers voice. Lois smiled as she sat Stewie up and placed a thermometer in his mouth. She waited until she heard the beep. She took it out and sighed sadly.

"Aw Sweetie." She leaned down and kissed his head softly.

"Just rest okay, I check on you later to check your temperature. Brian walked in and handed Stewie the cup.

"How is he?"

"Not good, if his temperature rises up then we need to take him to the hospital. He's fine so far." Brian felt the fear rises up his back. He looked back towards Stewie and signed sadly. Stewie took a small sip and shakily handed it back to Brian, Who placed it on the desk next to him. He looked around and spotted Rupert laying on the floor. He picked him up and place him on arms. He felt Stewie's head again and jumped. _Just how high was his fever?_

"Hmm, H-hey Brian. Thanks for sticking by my side." Stewie smiled which made Brian smiled back.

"I will always am here Stewie." He smiled softly as he reached down and hugged the lid tightly. Who hugged back.

"You hungry?" Stewie shook his head as he yawned. Wrapping the blanket around his small body tightly.

"I just want to get some sleep." Brian nodded as he laid down next to Stewie and pulled him close.

"I'm just going to be downstairs if you need me. Do you have your phone?" Brian asked as Stewie nodded.

"Good, Call me if you have any problems and I promise that I will answer right away." Stewie just smiled as he closed his eyes and starting got to drift off to slumber. Brian walked out and closed the door. He smiled softly when he sees Lois sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Lois."

Lois turned towards Brian and softly smiled back. "Hey Brian, Is he okay?" Brian nodded as he sat down next to her.

"He's sleeping at the moment. I think something is wrong Lois. He hasn't been this sick before."

"Brian he is fine, I promise you, it's just a cold."

"I know but, can't you just be a little worried. He can't even sleep without waking up puking after an hour or so."

"Brian," Lois says, started to get annoyed. "Let me just remind you that he is my son. Not yours. I am his mother, I think I would know if there's something wrong with my baby." Brian rolled his eyes as he looked back towards the Tv. Deciding to ignore her. Lois looked towards him.

"Look, Brian, I am sorry if I came to harsh. Yes, I am worried about Stewie but I know he's fine. I know how much Stewie means to you. Trust me, I think he feels the same. You just need to stop worrying, he is fine in a few days."

Brian nodded from Agreement. "I'm not going to stop being worried but I know he will be fine. Thanks, Lois." Brian looked back to the tv and rolled his eyes again.

"Great! now all of this has been sorted, I'm going to start dinner." Lois smiled as she sat up and walked towards the kitchen. Brian sighed as he rested on the coach.

 _Maybe she's right, I'm just worrying too much. I'm sure it's just a cold._

 _Hopefully_

Brian picked up the remote and turned on the tv. Hoping to find something that will keep his mind for a while. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. Stewie might be asleep but it's the least he can do for the sick child. Brian sat up and straightened his collar. Before slowly walking upstairs. He walked into the kid's room and went up towards the crib.

"Stewie! Stewie." Stewie stirred as he yawned as rubbed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and jumped a little when he saw Brian leaning towards the crib. Staring at him.

"Sorry Kid, I was just making lunch and I was wondering if you would like some soup." He smiled weakly softly as he nodded.

"I w-would like t-that." Brian smiled at that response and nodded.

"I will bring it up towards you. Unless you come downstairs." Brian smiled jokingly. Stewie rolled his eyes and coughed a bit.

"I can't even walk towards the bathroom. So, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to walk downstairs."

"I will bring it to you upstairs. It will be done soon. Now, get back to sleep." Stewie nodded as he turned around and wrapped the blanket around him. He watched Brian walked up and slowly let out a couple of coughs. He slowly sat up and reached towards the table and took a couple of sips of his water and slowly placed it back down shakily.

It wasn't long before Stewie started to doze off when Brian walked into the room. Holding a tray with a bowl of soup, crackers and fresh water in a bottle.

"Hey Stewie, How are you feeling now?" Brian asked as he placed the tray on his lap. Stewie shrugged as he yawned. He picked up the spoon and took a scoop but ended up tipping it back into his soup.

"Hm, not good." He took another spoon full and brought it towards his mouth. Brian nodded as he softly smoothed his back.

"Just have a lot of rest and try and eat. You will be fine in a couple of days." Stewie nodded from Agreement and sighed softly as he rubbed his eyes. He ended up eating half of the bowl before pushing it away.

"Finished."

Brian frowned. "You have to eat more than that." Stewie shook his head.

"I can't."

Brian sighed as he nodded. Placing the tray down on the table. He crawled into bed with Stewie and pulled him close. "What are you doing?" Stewie mumbled.

"Well, I have 15 minutes before Lois wants me to help her. I might as well spend it with you."

"I'm sleeping."

Brian shrugged. "That's fine, you sleep and I stay here to keep you company." Stewie nodded as he let out another yawn. He smiled softly as he cuddled into Brian and drifted to sleep.

As soon as Stewie falls asleep, Brian heard a voice from downstairs. It was Lois. Calling him. He sighed from relief when the kid still slept peacefully in his arms.

Brian actually would love to sleep right there with Stewie but he knew he couldn't. Since he promised Lois that he would help her. He slowly sat up and pulled the kids' arms off his chest. He sat up straight and pulled the covers over the sick child. Stewie still looked pale. Poor kid has been sleeping nearly all day. Brian took one more glance towards the kid. He picked up the tray of food and walked out. He walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Who was greeted by Lois?

"Hey Lois, I'm ready to help you."

"Oh, Brian plans changed. I know this is a huge favor but I really need all the help I can get. There have been crises with Peter so I need to go and sort him out. Meg and Chris are out and so I was wondering if you could babysit Stewie."

Brian smiled as he nodded. "Sure thing Lois. I don't mind."

Lois smiled in Relief. "Thank you, Brian. There are some medicine in the cabinet if he gets worse. Please call me if he does." Brian nodded as he walked with Lois towards the door.

"Thanks again Brian, give my baby a kiss for me." Brian nodded.

"Bye Lois."

Lois waved as she walked out and closed the door after her. Brian sighed as he walked towards the couch and turned on the tv. He put something random on and picked up his computer to start some writing.

( With Stewie)

Stewie yawned as he rolled over an opened his eyes. He would love nothing more than to go back to sleep but he's wide awake. Maybe it's because he's been sleeping all day. He sat up and climbed over his crib. He wasn't as cold as he was before so maybe the fever has gone down. Ones Stewie reached the floor, chills overcame his body. He shivered as he picked up his blanket. He walked downstairs and walked into the living room. He smiled softly as he sat next to Brian. Brian turned towards Stewie and smiled. Hey Kid, How are you feeling?"

"I still feel sick and dizzy but I'm not as cold as before. Where's the family?"

"Out, Just you and me." Stewie nodded as he rested his head on Brian's arm and snuggled against him. He suddenly heaved. Brian turned towards him and reached over. He picked up the nearby trash and handed it to Stewie. Stewie quickly took it and puked into the bag. Brian frowned as he rubbed his back. Ones Stewie was done. Brian picked up the bin and walked into the kitchen. He cleaned it and walked back towards Brian.

"I'm sorry," Stewie whispered as he held his stomach. Brian frowned as he shook his head.

"Hey, it's fine." He whispered as he pulled the child against him before jumping up.

Woah!" He reached over and felt the kids head. "Stewie? You're burning up like mad." Stewie moaned in confusion.

"H-huh."

Brian sat up and walked towards the kitchen. He came back holding a thermometer. He sat next to Stewie and placed it in Stewie's mouth. "I'm just going to take your temperature. Okay?" Stewie nodded as he waited.

 _Beep_

Brian softly took it away from his mouth and read it slowly. "Stewie, your fever has gone up bad. It's 103.2."

"That's pretty high." Stewie yawned as he cuddled against the arm of the chair.

"I'm going to check again in an hour and if it gets any higher then I'm taking you to the hospital," Brian says as he wrapped the blanket around him. Stewie nodded as he turned his attention to the television. Brian leaned down and placed the now cleaned trash can by Stewie and picked up the remote.

"Let's see if the Jolly farm is on." Stewie smiled excitedly as Brian surfed through the channel.

They watched tv for a while, Stewie was leaning against Brian while Brian was reading a novel. Everyone was silent apart from the sound from the tv. Stewie eyes started to drop, struggling to keep awake. He focused on the television for a while. He looked up towards Brian and smiled softly. He was about to say something until he felt a pain in his stomach. He sat up and picked up the trash can. But shockingly nothing came out.

"You okay," Brian asked as he placed the book now and turned his attention to Stewie. Stewie shook his head.

"My stomach hurts." He mumbled as he felt tears welled up his eyes. Brian frowned softly.

"Would you like some medicine?" Stewie nodded softly as he watched Brian walked into the kitchen. He feels, even more, worse than before. Brian came up and sat next to Stewie. He opened the bottle and brought a spoonful towards Stewie. Stewie gaged from the taste and shook his head. Brian chuckled at his reaction and pulled Stewie back down. He covers the blanket around him but Stewie just sat up. "I need the bathroom."

"Need help?"

Stewie shook his head as he sat up. His legs wobbled as he slowly walked towards the stairs. Brian stood up and followed along. "Brian, I appreciate your help but please, leave me alone," Stewie says softly.

"I'm just helping Stewie, I'm not leaving you alone until you get better."

Stewie groaned as he turned around. "P-please, I do not need help." He mumbled out. He suddenly felt his eyes dropping. A feeling of dizziness shook through his body.

"Come on, I'm helping you." Brian was about to reach over to grab the kids hand but suddenly, Stewie fell forward and collapsed.

"Stewie!" Brian kneeled down and held the child into his lap. He picked the kid up and placed him on the couch. He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth and a thermometer. He walked back to Stewie and placed the wet cloth on his head. He placed the thermometer on his tongue and waited. It stopped at 105 exactly. Brian gulped as he sat up and picked up the child. He rushed towards the car and placed him in his chair. He picked up his phone.

"Brian? I can't talk right now?"

"Lois, please this is important," Brian says quickly as he placed the seatbelt around Stewie then done his.

"What?"

"It's Stewie, his temperature has gone up. He's burning up."

"Just take him to bed and let him have a rest."

"Lois, he collapsed. I'm on the way to the hospital now."

"He collapsed! I'm on my way now."

"Okay, I have to go." Brian hanged up and quickly drove to the hospital.

Ones they reached to the hospital, Stewie was rushed into a room. Brian tried his best to be by Stewie side but kept getting kicking out by the doctors. Meg and Chris heard what happened to Lois and left their friends and took a taxi to the hospital. W

The brain was pacing back and for by the room Stewie was in while Meg was sitting in the waiting room and Chris was looking around the rooms. Basically pissing off the doctors. He just came off a call with Lois again which she says that she and Peter would be here in an hour.

"Brian calm down, He's fine. You heard the doctors, they got this under control." Meg says, trying to comfort Brian.

"I know, I just can't help to feel worried. How long is he going to be here for god sake." Brian says as he sat down and wrapped his arms around his neck.

The doctor came out with a clipboard and looked towards Brian and Meg. "How is he?" Brian asked as he sat up.

"He's fine, he is sleeping at the moment and his fever is going down slowly. He's lucky you took him in straight away. God knows what would have happened." Brian smiled from relief.

"Can I see him?" He nodded as he guided them into the form. Stewie was laying in bed, who had an IV in his arm along with an oxygen tube in his nose.

"We are just checking his vital signs. He should be waking up soon." The doctor scribbled on the clipboard and walked out.

"He's looking better than he did this morning," Meg says as she smiled towards Brian. Brian nodded.

"His color coming back, which is a good sign," Brian says as he kneeled beside the bed.

"I'm just going to find Chris." Meg smiled as she walked out. Leaving Brian alone with Stewie. Brian faced Stewie and smiled softly. "You surprise me kid. I would have thought that you would stop but no. Every day you always surprise me." Brian let out a chuckle. He smiled softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The door opened and Lois rushed in. "My baby, is he okay?" Lois asked as she rushed towards Stewie and held him in his arms. "He's fine Lois, his fever is slowly coming down. Which is a good sign." Lois smiled happily as she hugged him close.

"Where Peter?"

"He's with Chris, they are sneaking around in women's rooms watching them give birth." Brian nodded as he focused his attention on Stewie. "He looks so peaceful. Does the doctor know whats wrong with him?" Lois asked as Brian shook his head.

"They are doing more tests on him." Lois sighed as she placed Stewie back down.

Dr. Hartman walked in with a cupboard.

"Is my baby going to be okay?"

smiled as he nodded. "Your son is going to be okay. His temperature is going down slowly. We want to keep him in for a couple of nights. He needs loads of rests." Brian smiled happily.

"Thank god." Lois smiled happily as she watched she looked back to Stewie. She kneeled down and set a kiss on top of his head.

"Mommy loves you." She sat up and smiled towards Brian. Brian smiled back.

"You go, I stay with Stewie," Brian says.

"Are you sure?"

Brian nodded, "I want to be here when he wakes up. You go." Lois smiled as she nodded. She gave Stewie one more kiss before walking away. Brian climbed into bed with Stewie and pulled him close but being careful with the wires.

"Feel better Soon." Brian smiled softly as he drifted off to sleep.

 _..._

Stewie stirred as he moaned. He was about to roll over but couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes and found Brian all wrapped around him. He looked around confused.

 _Where am I?_

He paused when he felt Brian started to move. Brian opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before looking down at Stewie. He smiled softly.

"Hey Kid, Feeling better?" Stewie kept quiet for a moment. He still feels the same but not worse. He's not cold anymore and stopped sweating. He slowly shook his head.

Brian frowned softly. "But...Not worse." Stewie added as he slowly sat up. Brian sat up as well and felt the kids head. "You're not as hot as you were before."

"Wow, Thanks." Stewie joked as he laughed.

"You know what I meant." Brian laughed. At least he's coming around.

"I'm glad that you are finally coming around." Smiled Brian. Stewie just nodded as he looked around.

"Where am I Anyway. I mean, I know I'm at the hospital but what happened?" Stewie asked as he looked down at the wires.

"You collapsed, you were really sick." Stewie nodded again as he reached up to his nose and jumped slightly.

"What the deuce." He reached up again and started touching the tube that was in his nose.

"Brian, What is that?" Brian laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Stewie nodded as he laid down and looked towards Brian. He smiled softly.

"Thanks, Brian, for taking care of me." Brian just smiled as he nodded.

"You don't have to thank me, kid. You really scared me back there." Brian slightly punched Stewie as he laughed slightly. Stewie nodded as he chuckled.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It is...Six in the morning. Why don't you try and go back to sleep?" Stewie shook his head.

"Not tired."

"Don't blame you, you been sleeping all day yesterday." Stewie rolled his eyes.

"I know, I go down the cafe and get us some breakfast. What do you fancy?"

Stewie thought for a moment then slightly smiled. "Bacon sandwich." Brian chuckled as he nodded and sat up. He gave Stewie a slight hug.

"Hey, Bry?" Brian sat up and smiled down to Stewie.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

Brian just smiled as he turned around and slowly walked out. Stewie laid down and covered himself with the blanket and smiled softly. He's feeling a lot better than yesterday.

A nurse came in and smiled sweetly towards Stewie. "Hey Stewie, I have just been told that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Stewie shrugged, "I feel alright I guess. My headache is gone, and so is my chills and sweating. I still have a stomach ace and feel dizzy though?" The nurse nodded as she checked the machines that were attached to Stewie.

"It seems like you are fine. This will hurt a bit but we need to do this okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are just going to take the oxygen mask from your nose." Stewie nodded slowly.

"Could we wait until Brian comes back please?" The nurse nodded. "Of course, I'm just going to get the results. I am right back." The nurse smiled as she slowly walked out.

Stewie sighed as he looked at the machines. He can't be this sick. Can he? He could feel himself getting better but still feels the same. Complete shit.

Brian walked through the doors holding a plate. "I just bumped into the nurse. She's said that she is going to check the results." Brian placed the plate in front of Stewie and sat next to him.

"Results for?"

"You have nothing to worry about. They are double checking just in case your not seriously ill or anything. Since you collapsed, they need to make sure you're ready to go home."

Stewie nodded as he picked up the sandwich and looked back at Brian. "I do feel better Brian. I don't need to be stuck in this fucking hospital." Stewie mumbled out.

Brian rolled his eyes.

 _Looks like the pain in the ass is back!_

"I know this sucks but your sick."

"Yes, I'm just sick! I don't need these wires around me. I'm getting sick of getting tested! I really want this tube out. It's uncomfortable."

"be patient." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Just eat your breakfast." Stewie huffed as he picked up his sandwich.

The nurse walked in and smiled. "Are you guys ready for me to remove the tube." Brian removed the plate from Stewie and placed it down.

"Will it hurt?" Stewie asked.

"You will be fine?"Brian says as he smiled. Stewie smiled back as he nodded. Brian reached over and picked up Stewie's hand.

"Okay Stewie, I need you to lie down?" Stewie laid down and sighed softly. He closed his eyes and squeezed Brian's hand.

"This Weil feels uncomfortable but you have nothing to worry about." The nurse smiled as she took hold of the tube.

Brian frowned as he squeezed Stewie. Stewie looked over towards Brian and smiled. Squeezing his eyes by the feeling. "I don't like this?" He mumbled out.

"I know, I promise this will be over soon," Brian says as Stewie nodded.

"There you go, all done?" The nurse smiled as she placed the tube down. Stewie nodded as he sat up and picked up his breakfast.

"We double checked your results and it looks like you are perfectly fine. We think you're ready to go home." The nurse smiled as she removed the wires.

"Well, that's good news." Brian smiled happily as he looked over towards Stewie.

"What do you think?"

Stewie nodded happily. "I'm happy to get away from this dump." Brian just chuckled as he nodded.

"Would you like me to inform the family?" The nurse asked.

Brian shook his head. "It's alright, I think it would be a nice surprise." The nurse nodded.

"Okay then, I'm just going to inform Dr. Hartman that you are leaving. Make sure he's got loads of rest and eat more. He is fine in a few days. Come back later this evening for his medications. The nurse smiled as she walked out.

"Gosh, What a beauty," Brian says. Stewie rolled his eyes.

"Please, You are not her type."

"Excuse me, I think I have a chance," Brian says as Stewie laughed and shook his head.

"I'm jealous of the people who don't know you," Stewie says as he sat up.

Brian helped Stewie up and chuckled. "Are you insulting me?"

"I'm describing you."

Brian laughed as Stewie got to his feet and smiled towards Brian. "At least your sense of humor coming back." Laughed Brian as he gave Stewie a hand. Stewie smiled as he accepted Brian's hand and walked out.

"Better get used to it, I got more insults under my pockets." Brian shook his head as he laughed. "I'm just glad you're getting better."

"Yeah... Me too." Smiled Stewie happily.

 **A:N: First full one-shot, 5415 words. Sorry for my bad grammar and punctuation. Hope you enjoyed this long Brian and Stewie one shot. Follow me to read more stories about these two.**


End file.
